La conocía de verdad
by Mattdreams
Summary: Yuki se ha ido... no... ellos se lo han arrebatado... ESA RATA ES SUYA! Cómo se han atrevido? ... van a pagarlo muy caro... incluso Shigure... sobretodo Shigure... Pareja: Shigukito


**N/A: **Hallo mortales ^^

Wow! Mi primer fic de Fruba! 3 Bueno... realmente es mi primer fic terminado de fruba jajaja Porque tengo que terminar aún tres más jeje (Un HaruYuki, un KyoYuki y un... hmmmm... AyaYuki... si, Yuki es el uke de todo el mundo XD)

Esta historia es un Shikito (ShigurexAkito) aunque la trama principal no es necesariamente su relación

Yo siempre me he proclamado que era identico a Yuki (he escrito mucho sobre él jaja y me he cosplayado también de él) pero últimamente, releyendome todo el manga de nuevo, me he dado cuenta de que también tengo muchísimas semejanzas con Akito... y en una noche en vela, sin saber muy bien porque, escribí esta historia

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla

Besos

Matt ^^

PD: (si, pongo posdatas en un nota del autor XD) Esta es la segunda vez que subo este fic a fanfiction, ya que la primera vez cometí unos fallos muy gordos porque al estar releyendome el manga, habia cosas de las que no me acordaba y fue como... bien Matt... a reescribirlo todo XD Asi que, muchas gracias a esa personita por comentarme mis errores, y asi poder corregirlos n_n

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia

Por sus pasos se podía adivinar que no estaba tranquilo, algo le turbaba

Volvió a deshacer el camino recorrido por millonésima vez, para después volver a andarlo… una y otra y otra y otra vez

El médico dejó escapar un leve suspiro, un acto que fue castigado lanzándole un bote lleno de lápices a la cara:

- ¡Te he dicho que quiero completo silencio!

- Deberías relajarte, en tu estado no deberías ponerte as…

- ¡No me des órdenes! ¡Aquí eres tú el que debe obedecerme! ¡Cállate!

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el cuarto y el recorrido de un lado a otro se reanudó

Sabía que tenía razón, aún estaba un poco convaleciente por una gripe muy fuerte, y encenderse así solamente le estaba provocando que su respiración se volviese cada vez más entrecortada y le costase volver a tomar aire

Pero estaba realmente enfadado… no, enfadado no era un termino suficiente

Estaba furioso

Él era el dueño y señor de sus vidas, el amo de su existencia. ¡¿Cómo habían osado traicionarle de aquella manera?

Tuvo que parar de andar y apoyarse en la mesa para no caer al suelo mientras resollaba fuertemente. Parecía que su corazón le iba a romper el pecho de un momento a otro, y si le daba un ataque de tos, estaba seguro de que acabaría expulsando un pulmón por la boca

El hombre se levantó y cuando iba a cogerle por los hombros para obligarle a sentarse y beber algo de agua, el enfermo le propinó un manotazo y se apartó, mirándole con esos ojos tan atemorizantes:

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme

No hizo falta nada más para que el doctor se volviese a sentar en el suelo

Respiró hondo tratando calmarse y se sentó al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín interior e intentó pensar en otra cosa, no iba a permitir que por la negligencia de otros, volviera a caer gravemente enfermo

Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su respiración volvió a acelerarse peligrosamente y se puso en pie corriendo

La puerta corrediza se abrió

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya te has mejorado, Akito?

Su labio inferior tembló considerablemente y apretó con fuerza los puños

- ¿Cómo te atreves, Shigure?- preguntó con una voz de ira contenida

- ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo serio, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- ¡Es mío!

- Akito, tranquilízate…- intentó hablar Hatori, aunque sabía de sobra que no serviría de nada

Otro hombre más, de plateados cabellos, de asomó a la habitación, luciendo su sonrisa más falsa y fría que pudo poner:

- ¿Y que se supone que ha hecho esta vez Shigure? Deberías hacer caso a Hat, de un momento a otro te saldrá humo por las orejas.- su tono de voz no podía haber sido más burlón

¡Además se habían atrevido a poner en su presencia a aquella serpiente abominable!

¡¿Es que a todos se les había olvidado que él era el que mandaba?

- ¡Devuélvemelo!

- Akito, yo no te he quitado nada.- murmuró entrando en el cuarto

- ¡Él es mío y te lo has llevado! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta ya!

- Mi hermano no es de tu propiedad.- Ayame habló con una voz bastante más grave de lo normal

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Todos vosotros lo sois!- gritó señalándoles

- Ningún ser humano puede ser dueño de otro

Realmente, si que se podía… allí estaba la prueba viviente de ello

- Estúpidos, no entiendo como os habéis podido comportar así conmigo… esa rata es mía, y la quiero de nuevo bajo mi techo

- Yuki no va a volver contigo- sentenció

Akito estalló en cólera y se abalanzó sobre Shigure, agarrando con fuerza su ropa, clavando sus dedos casi en su carne, deseando arrancarle algo y que sufriera como él lo estaba haciendo

- ¡Dámelo!

Hatori se puso de pie y Ayame entró también, pero nadie movió un solo músculo. Akito zarandeó al escritor y volvió a repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez, cada vez más y más alto

- Suéltame.- dijo con serenidad

- ¡Tráemelo de vuelta!

- Déjame

- ¡Quiero que Yuki regrese! ¡Es mío!

- Él ha logrado escapar de esta cárcel, desea ser libre.- murmuró Ayame acercándose hacia la pareja, por si ocurría lo peor, protegería a Shigure de cualquier cosa

- Yuki tiene derecho a ser feliz lejos de ti

¿Qué tenía derecho a ser feliz? ¿Y su propia felicidad? Él… ella… no se podía alejar de si mismo

Si su rata se marchaba, si uno de los doce se iba así, y sobretodo Yuki… su querido Yuki… todos iban a abandonarle

Akito lanzó un grito lleno de furia y dolor, y arañó la cara de Shigure

Hatori cogió al cabeza de familia y lo separó del perro mientras que Ayame se interponía entre ambos. Todos desde un principio sabían que pasaría

- ¡No me toques! ¡He dicho que no me toquéis!- vociferó logrando zafarse del agarre del médico

- Tranquilízate, te vas a hacer daño en la garganta

- ¡Cállate!

La mano del más joven de los cuatro cruzó la cara de Hatori y caminó hacia atrás, agrandando el espacio que le separaba de los demás, mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaban a correrle libremente por las azoradas mejillas

La habitación parecía que daba vueltas a su alrededor, y le costaba poder enfocar bien la vista, pero eso no se iba a quedar así… todos ellos iban a pagar por lo que le habían hecho…

… incluso Shigure, sobretodo Shigure…

- ¡Yo soy vuestro Dios y debéis obedecerme en todo! ¡Yo soy Dios!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Kureno observó la escena desde el jardín privado antes de entrar a formar parte de ella

- Ellos… ellos… Kureno… me lo han… me lo han…

- ¿Te han hecho algo, Akito?

Lanzó un nuevo grito y se iba a lanzar sobre los presentes, para golpearlos hasta dejarlos sin sentido, deformarles la cara hasta que fuese imposible reconocerlos, si no fuera porque el gallo logró retenerle entre sus brazos e impedirle avanzar

- ¡NO ME LO ARREBATEIS!- bramó, hasta que un ataque de tos le impidió poder pronunciar una sola palabra más

No podía coger aire, y cada vez notaba que su vista se nublaba más. Se dejó caer sobre Kureno, sus piernas ya no soportaban su peso. El pecho le dolía horriblemente y unas náuseas subían lentamente hacia su garganta

Escuchó como le llamaban varias veces, y supo que se habían acercado a ver su estado.

Hatori logró cogerle de los hombros y dejar que se apoyara en él, necesitaba hacer que se tranquilizase y poder darle un medicamento para su apremiante tos… y seguramente, también un relajante, pero no duró mucho tiempo entre sus brazos, ya que las náuseas empeoraron considerablemente y se dejó caer de rodillas

Su cuerpo tembló varias veces, y las arcadas le hicieron marearse antes de que fuera capaz de expulsar el vomito

Ayame se agachó a su lado y sujetó sus oscuros cabellos mientras echaba todo lo que su estómago podía contener

En algún momento, la mezcla también se tiñó con una pizca de sangre, y las lágrimas salpicaron sobre ella

A pesar de que el vomito había parado, estuvo unos minutos más forzándose las arcadas, deseando poder vomitar algo más… su corazón, quizás

Si Yuki se había ido… ahora todos se marcharían también… le iban a dejar solo… no podía permitirlo…

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, a pesar de que su garganta, dolorida por los gritos y el vomito, no le permitía sollozar como era debido

-Akito…- Hatori intentó cogerle, pero este se apartó con rapidez

- No… no me toques… Iros… todos…

- Akito.- fue la primera vez que abrió la boca desde que le hirió.- Te has manchado, vamos a darte un baño

Shigure se adelantó hasta él y se agachó a su lado, volviendo a exhibir aquella sonrisa tierna y burlona que tanto le caracterizaba

- He dicho… que no… me toquéis…

- Vámonos, yo te bañaré

Tardó unos segundos en asentir débilmente con la cabeza, y permitió que este le cogiera en brazos

Agarró con fuerza su ropa para no caerse y ocultó su rostro sollozante en la curvatura de su cuello mientras salían de la estancia, dejando a los otros tres hombres detrás

Le dejó con delicadeza en el suelo del baño y le dio la espalda unos segundos mientras abría las llaves para llenar la bañera de humeante agua caliente

Se giró y volvió a cogerle en brazos para sentarle en un taburete, y tras remangarse la camisa, comenzó a desabrocharle el obi y a dejar que la tela del kimono se deslizara por la suave piel de Akito

Las prendas cubrieron el suelo, y después, las vendas que ocultaban su verdadero yo, también descansaron en él

En momentos como ese, y solo siendo en la compañía de aquel loco (de amor) escritor, dejaba de ser él… y se convertía en ella

Aunque más miembros de la familia Soma sabían su verdadero sexo, solo Shigure la conocía de verdad

Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y dejó que su piel se fuese acostumbrando al calor del agua antes de meterla al completo en la bañera y comenzar a frotar con su mano la espalda de ella, y verter agua en sus cabellos, y, sin ser consciente del todo, tararear una suave canción para calmar a la pobre chica que aún se sacudía por los últimos sollozos de su llanto

Lavó todo su cuerpo al completo, y dejó que su mente fantaseara con mil escenas a partir de esas caricias, a primera vista puras e inocentes…

La envolvió en una gran toalla, y tras llevarla a sus aposentos, colocó sobre su desnudo cuerpo, no sin antes deleitarse admirándolo unos instantes, un kimono limpio

- Shigure…- murmuró mientras este preparaba su futón.- Voy a dej… voy a permitir que Yuki viva contigo

Al final, de una manera u otra, Shigure solía ganar

- Me parece muy bien

- Pero dile que tiene que venir a visitarme

Asintió antes de acostarla y arroparla con dulzura, dejando de nuevo de ser ella, escondiendo hasta la próxima oportunidad que tuvieran su verdadera identidad, y volviendo a ser él

- Shigure…

- Dime

- Lo sien…

- ¿Quieres que me quedé a dormir contigo, Akito?- cortó con suavidad el escritor

El jefe de la familia Soma nunca se disculpaba

- Si…

Shigure sonrió y se acostó a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos hasta que él… ella… se quedó dormida cerca de su pecho, siendo acunada por los latidos del corazón del hombre (al que amaba) que yacía a su lado


End file.
